The Chi Chi Saga /Book 1; Dawning Revelations/
by hotaru anne
Summary: With Goku dead, a stricken Vegeta and Pan return to the home Goku and his family shared; how will they break the news to chi chi?


Mind you, this is the first time I ever written a fan fic for any tv show/anime/whatsoever. Please read and review. I hope u enjoy it. You can find it in the website as well. By the way, no copying!!!!  
  
  
  
~*Dawning Revelations*~  
The Chi Chi Saga /Part 1/  
  
"Goten, is the table set?!"  
  
"Yeah, Mom!"  
  
"Gohan, how's the cake going?"  
  
"Looks good, Mom..."  
  
Chi Chi hummed to a tune, pleased at the occasion, as she stirred the soup boiling on the stove. Goku was finally going to stop fighting after defeating the evil Shelongs from the Dragonballs. After saving the world, Goku was probably starving. Then again, he was always hungry. The thought of his bottomless stomach made her smile.   
  
The front door suddenly opened and in rushed a dismayed Vegeta and a wailing Pan. Gohan stopped taking care of the stove and ran to comfort his crying daughter as Chi Chi stopped stirring soup and demanded, "Why is Pan crying?"  
  
Goten and Chi Chi scowled down aat a very occupied Vegeta. He didn't look to happy about the situation, either. "Where's Goku?" Chi Chi suddenly demanded. "Where did you leave him this time? Why isn't he with you two?"  
Vegeta finally gazed up to Chi Chi, his eyes brimmed with a sort of sorrow Chi Chi couldn't define. "I'm sorry, Son Chi Chi, but it appears Kakarott won't be coming back." When he saw her eyes dart a sudden motion of Why? he said grimly, "Kakarott's dead. For good. With the Dragonballs."  
  
Pan and Gohan satin such sadness.  
  
Goten stood speechless.   
  
Chi Chi dropped her spoon in sudden shock, struck with disbelief and a chrun of sadness, of loss. She collapsed to a nearby chair, crying her heart out. Her Goku---dead?  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
Goku, gone for good? She wailed.   
  
Vegeta stirred and approached the wailing Chi Chi with something in his hands. She looked up, blurred in her tears, to see that it was Goku's fighting clothes. "Kakarott left this behind," he told her. "I think he wanted you to have it."  
  
She accepted it, her hands running down the strong material. Master Roshi's martial arts sign was permed on the breast of the top uniform. Tears freely came down her face as she hugged it tightly, sniffling and crying. "Goku!"  
Goten looked at Vegeta placidly. "Wow, Vegeta, I never knew you cared."  
  
Vegeta scowled back at Goku's youngest son. "I don't," he declared coldly before his voice softened. "Kakarott was a brave and skilled fighter. Even when I fought him, he still was skilled and up till now, I still admire his talents. It's a shame for him to go but his death was honourable..." he admitted.   
  
Silence filtered the room except for the sbos made by Chi Chi. No one could say anything to make her feel better, no matter how much they tried. Goku was dead and Chi Chi was heartbroken.   
  
"How's your mom, Goten?"  
  
Goten looked up at his best friend, Trunks, who stood hovering over his head, arms crosssed, giving the same hard look his father, Vegeta, always made.   
A pang of sorrow; Chi Chi was still in great shock. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even take a walk outside. She was mourning, and was especially taking it pretty hard.   
  
"Not so good," he replied.   
  
Trunks said no more as he silently stood. The silence was awkward until Trunks' face twisted in annoyance as his pupils widened. "I gotta go," he said hurriedly. "The two are coming. Send my regards to your mother..."  
Before Goten could respond, Vegeta's son had already sped off as Son Pan and Marron, Krillin's blonde daughter, chased after him, and at the same time, arguing with each other. He shook his head. Girls.   
  
"Goten!"  
  
He turned around to see Bulma Briefs and her daughter, Bura, approach him. He straightened at the sight of Bura. Gosh, the girl was simply gorgeous, with her long blue hair down and in a simple dress. "Hello Bulma...Bra."  
Bura smiled kindly at him.   
  
"Where's your mom?" Bulma asked.   
  
"At home."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Still heartbroken, is she?" she asked. "I don't blame her, it's been hard on all of us. Especially her. I mean, Goku was her husband and they went through a lot of hardships and tough times together. I guess she's exasperated to see she'll have to move on alone."  
  
Goten remained silent.   
  
Bulma sighed. "I'm sotry, Goten," she said. "I know this must be very hard for you. He was your father---my friend." She smiled in sad thought. "I remember when I first met your father---he was only twelve. Young. Strong. And one heck of an eater!" She laughed sadly. "He was so determinded to find the Dragonballs---and he never gave up---" Tears sprang from her eyes and was forced to turn away and cry, surprisingly as much as Chi Chi did.   
  
Bra, who said nothing in this conversation, came over to sit beside Goten and put a hand on his shoulder. No words. Just an invisible hand of support and silence.   
  
  
The block was hand-chiseled with his name engraved right on it. Chi Chi's eyes were dazed, her features as tough as stone, but her mind just couldn't accept the bare reality.   
  
Goku was dead.  
  
No matter how many times she pricked herself, beated her head on the wall, she couldn't face the reality. She couldn't face a life without her husband in this cold and dangerous world. So many nights she had cried herself to sleep, thinking and fearing what lay ahead of her. Sometimes, she felt like she had died with him along with the dragon, Shelong.  
  
Now she was here, physically. Emotionally broken. Spiritually beaten. Her path was unclear and she felt pretty much as stone chiselled with the words she couldn't bear read;  
  
Son Goku  
Husband of Son Chi Chi  
Father of Son Gohan and Son Goten  
Student of Master Roshi  
Z Warrior  
Died of Earth defeating the Evil Shelongs  
Farewell, Goku---till we meet again  
  
Chi Chi wanted to die. So many times had he died and so many times she had heard those words. Now, this was the real thing.   
His friends and the rest of their family gathered around the tombstone; herself, Gohan, his wife Videl, his daughter Pan, Vegeta, his wife Bulma Briefs, his son Trunks, his daughter Bra, Krillin, his wife #18 (???), his daughter Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Yajirobe and a graying housecat, none other than Korwin. Their friends. Their companions. To the death.   
Silence.  
  
"This is it, isn't it?" Tien spoke up raspily.   
  
An aging Yajirobe frowned, folding his arms together bitterly. "That Goku! Always runnin around, being the hero! Look at him now! Not so tough, eh? I knew he would always wind up in a grave, eh? Hah!"  
  
If Korwin didn't slap him in the face with his still-sharp tail, Chi Chi would've beated him to a bleeding pulp. Better yet, pulvarize him to bits. She then heard Korwin cackle, "Don't mind him, Chi Chi, that's just his way of showing he cares....we all give our sympathies, really---well, I'm not sure about Vegeta, but..."  
  
"You better watch it, cat, or you'll be taking a cat nap---six feet below," Vegeta quipped.   
  
"VE-GE-TA!" Bulma scolded angrily.   
  
"Well, whatever Goku is right now, let's just hope he dosen't forget where his friends are," Chaozu said.   
  
"I second that," Puar chimed.   
  
"Yah," Oolong snorted.  
  
They paid their final respects to their long-time friend and to his wife before leaving. Yamcha was the last to pay his respects to his long-time comrad and friend. He then offered Chi Chi a ride back.   
  
Chi Chi, stiffened, approached the tombstone and laid Goku's tattered red uniform in front of it. Tears flooded her face as she ran ehr fingers one last time down the tattered cloth and down the engraved figures on the stone. "Oh, Goku...whereve you are, don't leave me now. Don't ever forget me. And make sure you wear clean underwear everyday. Oh, Goku..."  
  
Yamcha cleared his throat as Chi Chi started to make her way towards him. "I think Goku wanted you to take care of something," he said gently. She blinked; what could Goku possibly leave behind that he cared so much?   
  
"Flying Nimbus!"  
  
She then got up and sighed is totaly recodnition as the little yellow cloud whisped its way to them. She clasped her mouth; Goku's flying companion; she was the only other that could ride it. She remembered the first day that Goku pulled her on, after declaring that she was going to marry him...She smiled. "Thank you, Yamcha," she whispered, "for it appears that I will not ride with you home."  
  
Yamcha grinned ruefully.   
  
She jumped onto Nimbus and they flew away towards the sun. Maybe there was hope, even for people like her...  
  
  
~*End of Book 1*~   
How do you like it? Read and Review!!!! ^^ Not 100% accurate, but sure close enough!!!!!! 


End file.
